Exotic (Karou x OC)
by KuraNii2003
Summary: She's an italian girl living in a lonely world. Until she meets the host club and her world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

3rd

I'm Catia Nascosti, I'm a foreign exchange student from Italy. I moved to Japan for high school courses that Italy didn't offer. I am very rich. I just got accepted into Ouran for my amazing writing and mathematical skills. Today was my first day at Ouran. I wore a girl's version of a boy's uniform. My Icy white hair up in a pony tail with my bangs caressing my face and some off to the left side. My Ice blue eyes had long dark eyelashes and eyelids dusted with slight grey make up. I put on some black leather boots and grabbed my car and drove. I slowed to a stop and rolled down the window.

"Ciao, ti serve un passaggio?" I said in Italian.

"Huh?" The brunette said in confusion.

"Dispiace, Do you need a ride?" I said in a thick Italian accent.

"Uh...Sure!" She hopped in the car and smiled, "My name's Haruhi."

"Ciao, I'm Catia. Nice to meet you." We drove in silence after that. We reached the school and I parked on the side of the road.

"Addio, Haruhi." I kissed her hand and left to go get my schedule.

Haruhi's POV.

"Haruhi!" The king whined, "Who was that?"

"Some girl who offered me a ride, calm down Sempai." Haruhi sighed.

TIMESKIP

I heard whispers about a "host club" during lunch today and I wanted to see for myself. It's always after lunch in Music room 3.

"Hello~" Seven males said insync with each other.

"Ciao!" I giggle, "Is this the Host Club..." I let out a squeak when pairs of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Do you know Italian?" A tall dark haired male asked.

"I should, I'm from Italy." They all looked at me with complete shock. One of the twin smiled.

"I'm Karou, your pen pal." I widened my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Ho voluto parlare con te percosì tanto tempo." I smiled waiting for his response.

"Anch'io." He smiled back. I got glares from women as they passed me.

"I'm Catia Nascosti. My Father ships ammunition to Japan's Armed forces." I smiled shaking everyone's hand.

"Would you like some commoner's coffee, Princess?" The tall blonde one kissed my hand. I pulled it back.

"Oh, you mean the stuff I drink every day? Yeah sure. I'll brew some up now." Everyone froze.

I leaned over and whispered to Karou, "Perché sono così facilmente sorpresi?"

"Nessun indizio." He whispered back. I giggled. He blushed. I was handing out coffee when I "tripped" and fell screaming from hot coffee spilling all over me. Karou was first to my aid. Then Tamaki followed by Kyoya, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori. Two girl laughed at me.

"She's such a klutz." One said.

"Who knew Italians were idiots." I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"Get out." A voice said darkly. Everyone looked in Karou's direction.

"But Karou-kun~" One of the girl batted her eyelashes. Karou just glared as they were escorted out by Honey and Mori. His face softened as he leaned over me checking for any serious injuries.

"Are you ok?" He lifted up my chin, so I could look up at him.

"Y-Yeah..." We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. I took in a sharp inhale and kissed him. The room went silent. We parted for air.

"W-What was that for?" A blush had a risen to his cheeks.

"A Thanks for being so kind to as they put it 'An idiotic Italian.' " I smiled and giggled to myself.

"You're anything but an idiot Miss Nascosti, you're here on a Math and English scholarship." Kyoya pointed out. I nodded. I checked the time. My eyes widened. I have to be to work in 16 minutes.

"Tama-Sempai, Can I borrow one of the changing rooms?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. What for?" I was already in the changing room and putting on my waitress outfit of work. I came back out and all the guest were gone and the boys just stared at me.

"Catia-Chan, what are you wearing?" Honey asked pulling on the skirt part of my dress.

"Well Honey, This is my work outfit." I say in a sweet voice. Honey yawned. I couldn't resist. I picked up the small child and held him.

"Catia-Chan?" He said sleepy.

"Yes Honey?" I say hushed.

"Can we visit you sometime? I'd really like that. You so sweet and kind. I want to see what you house looks like and I want to meet your pit bull..." He said drifting off to sleep.

"I'd like that too Honey." I placed him on the sofa and grabbed my things and started to leave. I waved bye to them and Tamaki started to cry. I was so confused. I left anyway.

 **(Hey guys! I update tomorrow 8am ET. Plz enjoy this OHSHC fanfic and Auf Wiedersehen! *That's bye in German* ~ Kura)**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd pov

Catia screamed at her boss, "You're a suck twisted man! Andare all'inferno!" With that said she bolted out of that cafe, planning on not returning. Catia ran home tears streaming down her face. She never like that man. He was always sexually harassing her. She changed when she entered her home. She decided to throw on her white and blue short dress with a no-sleeve over-jacket. A pair of finger less gloves, a belt around the dress, knee-high stockings and a pair of strap heels. She grabbed her bag and walked to the police station to file a complaint.

"Catia-Sempai!" A voice called out to her. She turned and her face collided with the person's chest.

"Ciao Haruhi." She said. Her voice muffled by her chest.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"Police station." Catia said abruptly.

"Boss?" All Catia did was nod. Catia and Haruhi parted way at the crossing. Haruhi went home to enjoy a day with the Host Club and Catia was on her way to the station to file that report.

"Ciao?" She poked her head through the door and all the police officers stared at her. Some with concern, some with lust and passtion and some with confusion.

"Do you need something miss?" One asked.

"I would like to file a sexual harassment complaint." She says in a polite manner.

"Well, if you didn't dress like that. You wouldn't have to." He said rudely.

Catia huffed, "You know just because you haven't got any love from a woman since the eighty's doesn't mean you can be like that mister." Officers chuckled in the back. Catia got an idea.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go visit the Ootori's residents. I am very frequent guest there." She turned with a smirk on her face. Officer's face went stone cold white.

"L-Let's file that report. shall we?" He led her into his office. She filed the report and left. She went to Haruhi's. When she opened the door. She saw something she couldn't unsee.

 _ **(Hey guy's sorry for the late up date :). Here's another chapter! Find out what she saw tonight at 8pm ET! Ciao Kittens!)**_


End file.
